Blast From The Past
by KendallsWifey112
Summary: 4 girls go to a concert and they realize they are looking at their best frineds! After meeting up with them they get to go on their summer tour with them.


Blast from The Past

Chapter 1

Natalie Rose Sawyer/Kendall (My OC)

Lindsey Amanda Stuck/James (kdanielle123)

Jaycee Renee Summers /Logan (Big Time Directioner11.21.11)

Sabrina Danielle Coderre/Carlos ()

_**I now have Twitter! Follow me LindseyLuttrell! **_

~Natalie's P.O.V.~

I sat on my bed watching the three girls that stood in front of me, "Aren't we a little old for boybands" I asked.

"NO!" all 3 of them exclaimed at the same time.

I was reading a book and they were holding 4 tickets to some boy band concert.

It was my 17th birthday and I was a little down in the dumps due to my best friend not calling me.

I looked to my plugged in IPhone sitting on my night stand.

Lindsey sat next to me, "He hasn't called you?" she asked.

I shook my head sadly, "No." I said I was upset, ever since my best friend Kendall had left almost 2 years ago we had tried to keep in contact but between his recording, tours, and everything else and my sports, school, work and ect it was hard to keep up with each other.

Last I heard he had a girlfriend and was about to start recording his second album.

My phone went off and I flew across the bed and when I hit the edge it sent me flying into the floor and I grabbed my phone.

I put it up to my ear without even reading the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said into the phone but it just turned out to be my aunt wishing me a happy birthday.

I hung up with her and went and sat next to my friends again.

I sighed and Brina was still holding the tickets, "C'mon Nat-Nat it'll help you forget about him and we'll have fun I mean your 17 today! Be happy!" Jaycee said.

"Yeah, your right. I should be having fun, not moping!" I said getting up from the bed.

"Cool! Now go get ready the concert is in a couple of hours!" Lindsey said jumping off the bed and smiling.

I got up and went into my bathroom and showered and got dressed and did my hair and make-up and we all piled into my SUV that I had gotten as a 16th birthday present and we headed to the concert location.

"Hey what's the name of this band?" I asked.

"Uh, Big Time Rush. My mom had gotten them for us." Sabrina said.

I knew that name but my mind was still on Kendall not calling me.

"Hey Lindsey have you talked to James recently?" I asked.

She gave me a look, "Really Nat? We're here to have fun NOT talk about the boys. But yes, yesterday." She said.

I grunted, I turned to Jaycee she knew what I was going to ask, "Yeah, you know I talk to Logan every day." She said.

I turned to Sabrina, "Don't even ask you know I haven't spoken to Carlos in almost 2 years." She said.

We took our seats right in the front row and we talked until the show started, I got up, "Where are you going?" Lindsey asked grabbing my arm.

"I don't think it's any of your business but I gotta pee." I said and got up and went to the bathroom.

I heard the concert starting while I was in there.

I finished and ran back to my seat just as there were four figures coming up from under the stage.

They broke out into song and they were wearing sunglasses and hats so I couldn't see any of their faces.

At the end of the song they pulled off their sunglasses and hats and I looked closely and noticed one of them was Kendall and the others were James, Logan and Carlos!

I turned to my friends telling by the looks on their faces they were in on this too.

I was so angry I wanted to walk away and never talk to any of them again but I was so entranced by my best friends singing and dancing.

He noticed me and winked I stuck my middle finger up at him earning death stares from a few fan girls who noticed me.

"You need to be careful making gestures like that around here. These girls will tear you limb from limb." Sabrina said.

"No you guys earn one too." I said showing them my middle finger.

"Yeah you're welcome for bringing you to your best friend for your 17th birthday." Jaycee said.

"I drove; I brought myself to my best friend." I said.

"Well we called him when we found out there was a concert here on your birthday and had him score FRONT ROW seats and keep all of this a secret for the past 3 weeks!" Sabrina said.

I rolled my eyes after a few songs the boys sat on the edge of the stage, Kendall sitting right infront of me.

He winked again and I mouthed, 'I Hate You' to him and he mouthed back, 'No You Don't' I nodded and he shook his head no and this continued until James called him.

"Hey dude you done flirting with the girl in the front row so we can get started?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes at James and his smile faded from his face I think the first time I ever saw him NOT smiling.

He cleared his throat and Logan spoke, "This song is called Cover Girl it was written by our own Kendall Knight." He sad and they started singing.

They jumped of the stage and entered the audience; Kendall came over to me first and started singing to me.

When it was James' turn he pulled the mic away and kissed my cheek and slipped something into my hand and I quickly put it in my pocket before any fan girls noticed.

I watched Kendall walk away to sing to the rest of the crowd and I turned to Lindsey, "Kendall gave me something but I don't want to pull it out because of all the girls." I said.

"Same here." Lindsey said the other 2 girls said the same thing.

"Let's go out by merchandise and see what it is." Jaycee said.

We all nodded in agreement and started to leave but the song ended and Kendall was making his way back up and grabbed me by the arm and led me on stage.

He put his mic down, "Play along and I'll give you a birthday present." He said.

I rolled my eyes when all 4 boys where on stage they sat me down on a stool and each of them shook their head at Kendall, Logan was the first to speak, "Hey, what's your name?" he asked and put the mic up to me.

"Natalie." I said.

Then you heard Sabrina from the front row, "IT'S HER BIRTHDAY!" she yelled.

"Wait is it your birthday?" James asked.

I blushed and nodded, he turned to Kendall, "Wow crazy coincidence." He said.

"I guess I have an eye for birthday girls." He said smiling at me.

"Guess so." He said.

"Okay I guess that means we got to sing 2 songs for her." Carlos said.

They started singing 'Happy Birthday' and when they started singing a song to me all 4 of them singing to me.

It made me laugh because I was thinking about how unconformable it was making all of them singing about how they were only thinking about me worldwide.

I have known these boys since I was 5 and then Kendall made me jump by coming up behind me and wrapping an arm around me and singing part of the song like that.

After the song was over the lights lowered they led me off to the side of the stage and they were running around getting ready for the next song, when Kendall was done he came back to me holding a bag.

"Happy birthday Sawyer." He said.

I took the bag but then slapped him in the chest, "OW! What was that for?" he asked.

"For not telling me that you were coming here and for planning something behind my back you KNOW how I feel about surprises and pulling me on stage and for not calling me!" I said.

"I'm sorry. I got to go perform but go get the girls and come back here. We will catch up after the show." He said and kissed the top of my head and ran back out on stage.

I thought this was a good a time as any to see what he gave me and I pulled it out of my pocket, it was a backstage pass!

I smiled and set my bag down in a dressing room of sorts and ran out and got the girls and when we were outta the crowd they looked and they were backstage passes too!

We stuck them to our legs and walked back backstage like we owned the place.

We made it to the stage area and saw the boys performing from on the stage.

"I love having famous friends!" Sabrina said.

"Even though you haven't seen Carlos since your nasty break up?" Lindsey asked referring to when Sabrina and Carlos dated for almost a year before he left then he broke up with her, out of courtesy of her and they haven't spoken since…

Sabrina hasn't even been on a date since they broke up.

"Yes. You know I'll always love that boy." She said and turned back to them on stage.

After the show was over the boys came running off and ran to go change and told us they'd be right back, I turned to the girls, "Kendall gave me a birthday gift." I said.

"What? What is it?" Jaycee asked.

"Oh I set it down, I'll be right back." I said and headed into the dressing room area not paying attention and when I pulled back the curtain to grab the bag I was met with a shirtless Kendall.

I stood frozen for a second watching him, he hadn't noticed me until he slipped the shirt over his head.

"Hey Sawyer. How long have you been standing there?" he asked.

"Uh, just a second was coming to get my present to open it." I said holding up the yellow bag.

"Oh well I'll come with." He said.

"Um, okay." I said and he walked out with me and towards the girls.

He put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into his chest.

We approached the girls, "Oooo's" escaped their mouths.

"Oh shut up." I said when we got by them.

"Oh calm down Nat-Nat." Lindsey said.

"Okay open your present Sawyer." He said and I sat down on the stage and started slowly pulling small gifts out a necklace, some of my favorite candy and an envelope.

I looked at him, "Open it." He said. I opened it and it was a beautiful birthday card and inside was a laminate that said Big Time Summer Tour Member.

"Oh that's cool." I said and got up and hugged him.

"Do you know what atht is?" he asked.

"It's just like one of your souvenirs that anyone can buy right?" I asked.

He shook his head, "That's an official back stage pass for every show." He said.

"Well that's a waste, I'm not going to be at every show." I said.

"Yes you are. I talked to your mom and their moms and the 4 of you guys are coming on our summer tour with us!" he said.

We all exchanged glances the girls were ecstatic and were talking about where they were going to visit what they wanted to do and I for some reason couldn't get into it.

I pulled Kendall off to the side.

"Kendall are you absolutely sure about this?" I asked.

He nodded, "Never been more sure about anything in my life." He said.

"But won't your girlfriend get jealous that there are 4 girls touring with you?" I asked.

"Jo and I broke up a while ago." He said.

"I don't know Kendall you know I work and I'm trying to graduate early next year." I said.

"Look Sawyer if you don't wanna go just tell me. You're not going to hurt my feelings." He said.

"No I wanna go but I just wanna make sure you understand what's happening here." I said.

"Well now that I've seen you Sawyer I can't just up and leave." He said.

My best friend always a charmer, I smiled and hugged him.

"I'm excited to see you ALL summer." I said.

"Me too, me too." He said and hugged me again.

The other 3 boys appeared and I hugged them and they all wished me a happy birthday but they weren't too interested in me only in my 3 friends standing off to the side.

They all hugged but Sabrina and Carlos gave this awkward hug thing that looked more like he was seeing his weird cousin and didn't know what to do.

After a few hours of catching up we headed home to pack, the boys would be back in 2 days to pick us up.


End file.
